Wine
by hathr
Summary: True love is like a fine wine, the older the better. [A SasuNaru fic dedicated to Opposite Party 2014]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Wine

[ _Love is like wine. To sip is fine, but to empty the bottle is a headache_ ]

* * *

Naruto melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Penampilannya terlihat sangat urakan di tambah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam serta alis mengernyit di iringi dengan helaan napas yang terdengar berat, ia terlihat tidak seperti biasanya.

Ia merogoh saku celana mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Iris birunya mencari sebuah nomor yang tersimpan di dalam ponselnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga mendengar sapaan seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 12 tahun.

_"Ada apa?"_

"Cepat datang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." Naruto mematikan ponselnya, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

"Kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup Naruto. Kau tidak bercermin?" Sesosok pria bernama Shikamaru dengan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya melangkah mendekat. Surai hitamnya terikat satu, nampak seperti nanas jika tidak di perhatikan dengan teliti. "Kuharap masalah kali ini tidak menyangkut seorang wanita." Ia mematikan batang rokoknya ke dalam asbak lalu melirik ke arah pria urakan bersurai pirang di sampingnya.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, iris birunya melirik ke arah seorang pria yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama 45 menit. "Wanita Eropa sialan itu tidak sanggup untuk memenuhi permintaan yang telah kami sepakati sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan kontrak kerja lalu mengembalikan semua uangku." Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, mengacak surai pirangnya asal dengan jemari. "Semua persediaan wine yang tersimpan di gudang sudah hampir habis, dan aku mendapat kabar jika stock wine di Paris hanya tersisa 1000 botol. Anak buahku tidak bisa menemukan Winery pengganti." Ia memijat pelipisnya. "Karena itu aku harus turun tangan kali ini."

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto, aku akan membantumu mencari solusi." Ujar Shikamaru mencoba menghibur. "Lebih baik kau berkaca dan lihat seperti apa penampilanmu saat ini. Pemilik hotel bintang 7 sepertimu tidak cocok dengan penampilan urakan seperti itu."

Naruto hanya menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru dengan berdecak kesal.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam dengan posisinya masing-masing, Naruto menghadap ke jendela, iris birunya ridak bergeming memperhatikan cuaca di luar yang terlihat tidak begitu bagus.

Sedangkan Shikamaru tenggelam dalam pikiran jeniusnya hingga seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Naruto." Panggilnya.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kosongkan waktumu untuk 3 hari ke depan." Ujar Shikamaru bangkit dari atas sofa, lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menaikan segaris alisnya tidak mengerti. "Kau gila?"

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto, menatap sepasang iris biru di hadapannya meyakinkan. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang bisa membantumu, dan aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 pagi besok." Ujarnya santai melambaikan tangan seraya melangkah santai ke arah pintu.

"Pukul 7 pagi?" Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. "Yang benar saja?" Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah di dalam ruang kerjanya yang hening.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tempuh selama 5 jam, Shikamaru memincingkan matanya saat melihat bangunan besar bergaya kuno yang di dominasi oleh kayu dan bebatuan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Tidak kusangka masih sama seperti dahulu." Ujarnya kagum. Ia menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. "Naruto." Panggilnya. Namun pria bersurai pirang itu tidak merespon, ia terlihat sangat lelah hingga tertidur dengan dahi menempel pada kaca mobil.

Shikamaru berdecak kesal, ia mengguncang tubuh pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya, tidak lembut, namun juga tidak kasar.

Berat hati Naruto membuka kelopak matanya lalu menatap ke arah Shikamaru merasa terganggu. "Kau tidak tahu aku sangat lelah?"

Shikamaru memutar matanya malas, Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya lalu menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan kayu yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. "Lihat itu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, cukup lama baginya untuk memfokuskan pandangan matanya. "Tidak mungkin." Ujarnya tidak percaya. "di tempat seperti ini?" Pupil birunya membulat sempurna. "Winery?"

"Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi Ayahku sering membawaku ke sini saat kecil." Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "Ayo, bukannya kau memiliki waktu terbatas?" Ia menyeringai lalu melepas safety belt miliknya.

"Kau benar." Naruto turun dari dalam mobil, menjejakkan kakinya ke atas rumput segar berwarna hijau tua. Iris birunya menatap kagum ke arah kebun anggur yang terhampar luas di sekitarnya. '_Besar sekali.'_ Batinnya dalam hati mendekati Shikamaru. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui jika ada Winery sebesar ini."

"Pemilik Winery yang satu ini memang sedikit–" Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya. "Kau pasti tahu itu." Lanjutnya lagi setengah berbisik.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Bagi pebisnis sepertinya, memang ada beberapa hal yang harus di rahasiakan dan ia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan urusan semacam itu. "Aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik Winery ini secepatnya." Ia melangkah mendahului Shikamaru, memasuki pintu kayu yang terbuka lebar lalu langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sesosok gadis bersurai pink terlihat menghampirinya dari balik barel-barel anggur. "Selamat datang, namaku Sakura." Ucapnya ramah. "Tuan muda telah menunggumu sedari tadi."

Naruto mengenyit bingung. "Menunggu? Aku bahkan belum membuat janji apapun dengannya."

"Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, kau tidak punya banyak waktu." Sela Shikamaru dari balik tubuh Naruto. "Tentu saja aku telah membuat janji saat kau tertidur tadi." Ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Naruto mengikuti gadis bersurai pink dari arah belakang.

.

Sakura memutar kenop pintu kayu lalu mempersilahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Naruto, tidak sabar lagi untuk membebaskan sahabatnya dari masalah yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan selera makannya hilang.

"Hey–!" Protes Naruto menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan? aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" Tidak menyadari ada beberapa buku tebal di atas lantai yang berada di hadapannya, dengan mulus ia tersandung lalu tersungkur di lantai dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Oops." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya lalu berbalik tidak merasa bersalah. "Lebih baik aku menunggumu di luar saja." Ujarnya mencoba melarikan diri.

Naruto menggeram emosi, kakinya terasa nyeri hingga membuat matanya sedikit berair. Sepertinya sejak kemarin kesialan tidak ingin meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Iris birunya melihat sosok seorang pria mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Sahutnya pelan menarik uluran tangan di hadapannya lalu menatap sosok pria yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Sepasang iris mereka bertemu, biru dan hitam saling mengamati.

"Kau pemilik Winery ini?" Ujar Naruto tidak percaya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun pria di hadapannya tidak terlihat seperti pengusaha, melaikan pria tampan penggoda wanita menurutnya.

Pria itu bergumam mengiyakan. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

'_Tidak kusangka dia masih sangat muda. Kupikir pemilik Winery ini seorang paman tua berambut dan berkumis putih dengan cerutu di bibirnya. Walaupun wajahnya kaku dan dingin bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlihat sangat tampan?' _Batin Naruto.

"Kudengar kau ingin bekerja sama denganku." Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Aku membutuhkan beberapa jenis wine untuk hotelku, secepatnya." Sahutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia mengambil pena dari atas mejanya lalu menuliskan beberapa label di atas kertas. "Kami memiliki semua jenis wine di dalam gudang." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi. "Kau mau melihatnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Naruto mantap dengan cengiran lebarnya. Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga tersadar jika Sasuke tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau jadi membawaku ke gudang penyimpanan atau tidak?" Tegasnya melambaikan tangan.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu berbalik dan cepat-cepat meninggalkannya.

'_Eh? Pria aneh._' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

.

Aroma wine yang cukup menyengat seakan menyambut mereka ketika memasuki sebuah gudang penyimpanan berisikan barel-barel anggur dalam jumlah besar.

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah barel di sampingnya. "Kami memiliki Red Wine yang terbuat dari anggur merah terbaik, White Wine yang terbuat dari anggur putih terbaik, Rose Wine–"

"Wine yang berwarna merah muda atau merah jambu, dibuat dari anggur merah namun dengan proses ekstraksi warna yang lebih singkat dibandingkan dengan proses pembuatan Red Wine." Potong Naruto bangga, ia sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya, sehingga bersanding tepat di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu menatap Naruto dengan menaikan segaris alis. "Benar, tidak kusangka kau mengerti hal itu." Pujinya datar.

"Hey apa kau bilang? tentu saja aku mengerti! Dasar, Teme!" Protes Naruto merasa diremehkan.

"Jangan panggil aku Teme, Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Sepertinya kali ini ia memiliki pelanggan yang sedikit merepotkan. "Sparkling Wine adalah wine yang mengandung cukup banyak gelembung karbon dioksida di dalamnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Champagne adalah sparkling wine favoritku." Sahut Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke ikut mengangguk. "Aku juga menyukai Champagne." Sahutnya singkat. Ia menunjuk ke arah barel yang terletak di sisi kirinya. "Kami juga memiliki Sweet Wine. Wine–"

"Yang masih banyak mengandung gula sisa hasil fermentasi bisa disebut dengan residual sugar sehingga membuat rasanya menjadi manis." Potong Naruto kembali memamerkan pengetahuannya tentang wine.

"Fortified Wine. Wine–"

"Yang mengandung alkohol lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan wine biasa. Kadar alkohol yang tinggi ini adalah hasil dari penambahan spirit pada proses pembuatannya." Potong Naruto lagi.

Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap sang pirang kesal. "Dobe, aku tidak memberimu sebuah pertanyaan." Ujarnya kesal.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku padamu, Teme." Sahutnya polos.

Melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, Sasuke kembali menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajahnya. _'Mengapa wajahnya manis sekali?_' Batinya kesal dalam hati.

.

Sasuke mengambil sebotol anggur berwarna merah ke hitaman dari atas rak kayu, ia membuka botolnya lalu menuangnya ke dalam gelas. "Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Baiklah." Sahut Naruto. Tentu saja ia harus menyicipi bagaimana rasa dari wine yang akan ia sajikan kepada pada pengunjung hotel nantinya. Iris birunya menatap ragu-ragu ke arah gelas yang hanya terisi setengah di dalam genggaman tangannya sebelum menyisipnya dalam satu tenggakan "Whoa." Ujarnya tidak percaya. "Tidak kusangka." Selama ini ia berpikir jika wine buatan Eropa saja yang bisa memanjakan lidahnya, namun ternyata tidak.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Naruto mantap. "Aku menginginka– unff–!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memasukan sepotong keju ke dalam mulut Naruto. "Simpan perkataanmu untuk di ruanganku nanti." Ia mengandeng tangan Naruto lalu menariknya.

"Hummhh–?" Awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, tetapi ia tidak menolak, dan membiarkan pria berwajah kaku dan dingin itu mengenggam bahkan menarik tangannya.

.

"Aku membutuhkan Wine masing-masing 1000 botol dari setiap jenis wine yang kau produksi setiap bulan." Jelas Naruto.

"Sebanyak itu?"

"Kau sanggup?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Berharap jika pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya tidak menolak permintaanya.

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang cukup lama sebelum menyanggupi permintaan pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

Naruto mendesah lega bersandar pada punggung kursi, beban berat di bahunya kini terangkat. "Tidak ada Winery yang sanggup sebelumnya."

"Eropa?" Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya, kini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. "Sasuke." Panggilnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar, susah payah menahan kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. "Terima kasih."

Sasuke meletakan pena miliknya ke atas meja lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tertidur pulas di sofanya. Ia melangkah mendekat lalu mengamati wajah polos pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. "Dasar bodoh, tertidur di dalam ruanganku seperti ini dengan wajah polosmu yang sangat manis." Bisiknya pelan saat jemarinya menyentuh surai pirang Naruto.

"Self defense miliknya memang rendah."

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget. Ia menarik tangannya lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu.

"Dengan mudah Naruto bisa mempercayai orang asing yang baru saja bertemu denganya." Ia melangkah mendekat dan membopong tubuh Naruto di pundaknya. "Nanti malam akan aku pastikan Naruto mengirimkan uang pembayaran padamu, dan kau bisa mengirimkan botol-botol Wine milikmu ketika uang sudah berada dalam tanganmu." Sahutnya datar.

"Siapa kau?" Ujar Sasuke tidak suka melihat pria asing yang tidak di kenalnya menyentuh tubuh Naruto seenaknya.

"Aku sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, Kau bisa memanggilku, Shikamaru." Tidak membuang-buang waktunya lagi Shikamaru berbalik lalu melangkah ke arah pintu. "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Sasuke." Ia melambaikan tangannya santai, lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

.

"Naruto." Panggil Shikamaru, ketika dirasanya tidak ada respon, ia menyikut lengan Naruto pelan. "Naruto."

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Iris birunya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru merasa terganggu. "Apa?"

"Kau tertidur di dalam ruang kerja orang asing, kau tidak pernah mengingat ucapanku untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing?" Ujar Shikamaru datar, sepasang iris hitamnya tidak berpaling dari arah kemudi.

Naruto terdiam mencerna perkataan Shikamaru cukup lama. "itu?" Sahutnya singkat. "Maaf, lagipula sepertinya Sasuke pria yang baik. Dia tidak akan marah karena aku tertidur di atas sofa empuknya." Sahutnya enteng menempelkan dahi ke kaca mobil dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kau itu." Protes Shikamaru. Ia menghela napasnya mengontrol emosi, mengingat jika sedang menyetir. "Merepotkan sekali, kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya tubuhmu itu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan tubuhku di sana." Sahut Naruto tidak peduli, telinganya mulai memanas mendengarkan protes yang di lontarkan Shikamaru.

"Kau benar, seharusnya aku memang melakukan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu."

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru tidak percaya. "A-apa katamu?"

"Dia menatapmu seakan-akan tidak pernah melihat sosok seorang pria sebelumnya, dan jemarinya bermain dengan rambut pirangmu." Shikamaru memperagakan apa saja yang baru ia lihat. "Kau tidak sadar akan hal itu?" Lanjutnya kesal. "Bagaimana jika aku sedang tidak berada di dekatmu? Apa kau masih setia dengan low self defense milikmu? Kau tahu Naruto? Mungkin ini saatnya bagiku untuk berhenti dan membiarkanmu berpetualang seorang diri. Aku sudah mulai lelah melihat tingkah laku seluruh pria yang berada di dekatmu. Mereka seakan dengan gamblang menunjukan sifat aslinya saat berada dekat denganmu."

Naruto mengeryit tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?" Otaknya seakan tidak bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang di dengar telinganya.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskanya. "Naruto, kau membuat seluruh pria normal yang berada di dekatmu menjadi tidak normal." Jelasnya tidak peduli lagi.

"A-apa?! Enak saja!" Protes Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sudah bersamamu lebih dari 12 tahun. Kedua pupil mataku ini sudah puas melihat berbagai macam reaksi pria yang berada di dekatmu." Sahut Shikamaru kesal.

Naruto terdiam, iris birunya menatap keluar jendela, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dan berputar-putar di kepalanya. "Shikamaru." Panggilnya pelan. "K-kau... Kau tidak menyukaiku bukan?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Sahut Shikamaru enteng. Ia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sudut matanya.

"A-aku, aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu Shikamaru." Sahut Naruto terbata. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk tidak berani menatap Shikamaru. "Aku selalu menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabat."

"BWAHAHAHA–!"

Naruto menoleh kaget, menatap Shikamaru tidak mengerti. "Shika?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang, berusaha menahan tawanya. "Sebagai seorang sahabat. Maaf, aku hanya bergurau." Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

Naruto menghela napasnya lega. "Kau– dasar brengsek! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan seorang sahabat malam ini." Jelasnya ingin menangis.

"Lihatlah, wajahmu sangat pucat Naruto." Shikamaru kembali tertawa. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan seorang sahabat, tetapi kau akan kehilangan seorang penjaga."

"Huh– penjaga?" Tegas Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Penjagamu yang lama sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin beristirahat, lagipula sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan penjaga yang baru sebentar lagi, dan tentu saja aku menyetujuinya." Shikamaru menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Shikamaru bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di sebelahnya.

.

Naruro menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan bantal. Ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadi membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata. _'sial! siapa yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini.'_ Batinnya kesal. Berat hati ia terpaksa bangkit dari atas kasur, melangkah ke arah meja di pojok ruangan dan mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja.

_"Maafkan aku menganggumu pagi-pagi seperti ini Naruto-sama."_ Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam ponselnya. "_Tetapi 5000 botol wine baru saja datang_!" Ujar wanita itu girang.

"Ohh? Benarkah?" Sahut Naruto tersenyum tipis, tentu saja ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan mengirimkan 5000 botol wine hari ini. "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian harus kembali bekerja keras."

"_Baik Naruto-Sama!_"

Naruto mematikan ponselnya. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit. _'Haruskah aku mengunjungi Sasuke untuk sekedar berterima kasih?' _Batinnya dalam hati. '_Tapi bukannya Shikamaru bilang dia menyentuh rambutku dan menatapku– tidak! tidak! tidak!'_ Ia berbalik dengan wajah memerah sempurna. _'Tetapi jika tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin hotelku akan mengalami masa-masa sulit dan pada akhirnya bangkrut.'_ Cukup lama ia terdiam menatap lampu tidur di atas meja kecil. Tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan. "Haaa–" ia kembali menghela napasnya lalu bangkit dari atas kasur. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tidak peduli lagi jika mungkin situasi yang mereka hadapi nanti akan sedikit canggung. "bersikaplah professional Naruto!" Ia menepuk kedua pipinya lalu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

.

Sesosok gadis bersurai pink terlihat bersenandung lembut seraya mengecek satu persatu barel wine di dalam gudang. "Sempurna, sama seperti biasa! Kau memang hebat Sakura." Ucapnya bangga memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura–!"

Sontak saja Sakura menoleh lalu mentap seseorang yang sepertinya telah lama berada di belakangnya. "Eh? Naruto-Sama?"

Naruto tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekat. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sakura ramah. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kembali lagi ke sini." Ia melangkah mendekat lalu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sama seperti biasa." Sahut Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sangat baik! Ah– kau ingin bertemu Sasuke-Sama bukan? tetapi dia sedang berada di kebun, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu menunggunya di ru–"

"Kebun? Baiklah terima kasih–!" Potong Naruto cepat, ia berbalik lalu berlari, meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriaki namanya berulang kali.

"Naruto-Sama–! Tunggu–!" Teriak Sakura. _'Sial! semoga saja Sasuke tidak akan memotong gajiku karena memperlakukan tamu penting dengan buruk.'_ Batinnya was-was.

.

"Sasukeeeeeee–!"

Teriak Naruto ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah alat pemotong di tangannya.

"Naruto?" Sahut Sasuke bingung. Iris hitamnya menatap sosok pria beraurai pirang yang kini melangkah ke arahnya.

"Aku bertemu Sakura dan dia mengatakan jika kau sedang berada di kebun." Naruto melangkah mendekat, bulir keringat menetes dari dahi dan juga pelipisnya.

"Sakura tidak mengatakan untuk menungguku?" Ujar Sasuke.

"Ahh– itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Dia mengatakan untuk menunggumu, tetapi–"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Potong Sasuke.

Naruto membungkuk sopan dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-Aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah bekerja sama denganku."

Sasuke menoleh lalu menyeringai. "Hanya itu?"

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku seharian?" Sasuke melepas kedua sarung tangannya lalu melangkah mendekat. "Sebagai pesta perayaan kau telah bekerja sama denganku?"

Naruto mundur secara perlahan. Sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang seakan ingin menerkamnya. "H-hey, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat takut, Uzumaki?" Goda Sasuke melangkah semakin mendekat.

Naruto balik menatap tajam, tidak terima diremehkan seperti itu. Ia mendekat lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku? Takut padamu? Yang benar saja." Ujarnya balik menyeringai.

Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke, dengan sangat perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

_'A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?! J-jangan berkedip Naruto! berkedip dan dia akan menertawakanmu. Jangan bergerak! bergerak dan dia akan menertawakanmu._' Batin Naruto dalam hati menatap ragu ke arah Sasuke yang berjarak hanya 3 centi darinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan malam?" Bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Waa–!" Naruto meloncat ke belakang lalu menutup telinganya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna seperti buah bit.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menarik lengan Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"H-hey! Lepaskan!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau lapar bukan?" Ujar Sasuke datar.

Naruto menatapnya canggung. "Eh? I-iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Perutmu bunyi Dobe." Goda Sasuke menahan tawa.

_'Sial! Ini memalukan sekali!'_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. _'Aku tidak melihat restoran di sekitar sini.' _Batinnya dalam hati membuntuti Sasuke dari arah belakang. "Teme, kenapa kau membawaku ke Supermarket? Bukannya kau akan mentraktirku makan siang?"

Sasuke bergumam menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kalimat eh, Teme?" Cibirnya kesal.

Tidak mempedulikan Naruto, Sasuke mendorong trolleynya lalu mengacak surai pirang pria di sebelahnya.

"Hey!" Protes Naruto. "Jangan menyentuh rambutku!"

"Kau suka pasta?" Sasuke memilih beberapa macam jenis jenis pasta yang tersusun dalam rak. Iris hitamnya mengamati cermat satu persatu brand ternama.

Naruto terdiam lalu menghampiri Sasuke dengan tangan di dalam saku. "Kau akan memasak pasta? Tetapi aku lebih menyukai ramen."

"Makanan murah dan berlemak seperti itu? Tidak heran jika kau sangat bodoh." Goda Sasuke, tidak bermaksud menyinggung, namun ia bisa melihat jika Naruto terlihat sangat terhina.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey aku ini pemilik hotel! Bagaimana mungkin aku bodoh?!" Ujar Naruto menghentakan kakinya ke atas lantai. _'Dasar brengsek! Hahh– tenang Naruto, bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke adalah malaikat penolongmu. jika tidak ada Winery miliknya maka kehidupanmu akan hancur.' _Batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Dobe kemarilah." Panggil Sasuke melambaikan tangannya. Ketika Naruto berada di sebelahnya ia menyerahkan sebuah plastik dan menunjuk ke arah tumpukan tomat di dalam keranjang besi besar. "Bantu aku."

"Berapa banyak?" Sahut Naruto.

"Sebanyak mungkin." Sasuke kembali mendorong trolleynya lalu meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

_'Merepotkan sekali, dia memiliki banyak uang kenapa tidak membeli pasta di restoran saja?' _Naruto melangkah ke arah tumpukan tomat gontai, ia mengambil beberapa buah tomat yang dirasanya bagus lalu memasukannya ke dalam plastik._'1kg, sepertinya ini cukup.'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

.

Naruto melempar sekantung penuh tomat ke dalam keranjang. "Apa ini cukup?" Iris birunya menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak puas. _'Kenapa wajahnya itu? Apa aku mengambil terlalu banyak?' _Batinnya dalam hati menebak-nebak.

"Dobe." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya memanggil sang pirang untuk mendekat, lalu menyerahkan trolley ke arah Naruto dan melangkah ke arah tumpukan tomat.

'_A-apa? Berapa banyak tomat yang dia butuhkan_?' Batin Naruto ngeri. "Kau sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan tomat, Teme?" Sindir Naruto, ketika Sasuke membawa 2 kantung plastik transparan penuh berisikan tomat segar. "Tidak heran jika kau memiliki kulit sangat pucat, kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi vitamin C." Ejeknya.

Sasuke bergumam tidak peduli, ia merebut trolley dari tangan Naruto lalu melangkah menjauh.

'_S-sombong sekali!'_ Batin Naruto kesal tidak terima. "Kau memang tidak suka berbicara ya, Teme?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati. "Apa kau hanya bisa bergumam 'hn' saja?" Iris birunya menatap wajah Sasuke dari arah samping. "Mulutmu tidak terasa kaku?" Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, sehingga mereka melangkah bersamaan saat ini. "Tidak akan ada wanita yang menyukaimu na– WHOA–!"

Jika saja saat itu Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin Naruto harus merasakan malu karena terpleset di atas lantai yang licin.

"H-hampir saja." Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Entah mengapa Naruto merasa, suara Sasuke di telinganya seakan mengirimkan sensasi aneh bagi tubuhnya. "A-aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya lalu merapihkan baju.

Sasuke mengusap surai pirang Naruto lembut. "Berhati-hatilah Dobe." Ucapnya datar sebelum berbalik dan kembali mendorong trolleynya.

Iris biru Naruto menatap tidak percaya ke arah punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauhinya. _'A-apa ini? Kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang?'_

.

Naruto menuang wine ke dalam gelas miliknya, ia menghela napas, lalu menenggaknya hingga habis. _'Kenapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini.' _Batinnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasuke di belakangnya, lalu bergumam kesal tidak jelas. _'Pria berwajah kaku seperti Sasuke bisa terlihat sangat tampan walaupun memegang alat masak di tangannya.' _Batinnya kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meminum Wine terlalu banyak sebelum makan malam, Dobe."

Iris birunya menatap lapar ke arah sepiring pasta di tangan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau akan mabuk berat." Sahut Sasuke datar. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa kembali malam ini?"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku menginap di sini?" Tidak menunggu hingga di persilahkan, Naruto mengambil garpu, lalu menyuap pasta buatan Sasuke ke dalam mulutmya.

"Lihatlah, kau sudah mabuk." Ujar Sasuke mengamati wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Mabuk?" Ia tertawa lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin." Ujarnya meremehkan seraya menenggak segelas wine lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti." Sasuke mengambil botol wine dari tangan Naruto. Namun pria bersurai pirang itu berusaha merebutnya kembali. "Kau tidak seharusnya mabuk dengan orang asing sepertiku." Ia menarik dagu Naruto menghadapnya. "Shikamaru benar, self defense milikmu memang rendah."

Sepasang mata Naruto hampir terpejam. Tiba-tiba saja ia menepuk kedua pipi Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar. "Jangan khawatir Shikamaru, Sasuke orang baik. Dia tidak akan marah karena aku tertidur di ruangannya."

Sasuke menaikan segaris alisnya. "Tetapi kebaikanku ada batasnya Naruto, terutama untuk pria semanis dirimu." Ia menarik dagu Naruto mendekat lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Umhhh" Desah Naruto tertahan. Lidah Sasuke bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya. "Mfffhh..." Alisnya mengerenyit ketika benda lunak dan basah itu menyapu langit-langitnya. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha melepas pagutan liar mereka. "Hahh– T-teme yang kau lakukan?" Protesnya dengan wajah merah sempurna dan tubuh bersandar ke arah punggung kursi lemas.

Tidak mempedulikan protes Naruto, Sasuke melucuti pakaian mahal yang membalut tubuh pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya Dobe?" Bisiknya pelan mengigit cuping telinga Naruto.

"T-tapi melakukan hal seperti ini dengan seorang pria–" Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat jemari dingin Sasuke menyentuh putingnya. "Akh–!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Pria atau wanita, selama aku membuatmu nikmat dengan ini–" Sasuke membuka resleting celananya lalu memamerkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan berukuran di atas rata-rata. "Itu terhitung sebagai sex."

Iris birunya menatap ngeri ke arah benda di antara selangkangan Sasuke. _'S-sial besar sekali._' Batinnya tidak percaya. "A-aku harus ke toilet." Bohongnya untuk melarikan diri. Namun karena masih di bawah pengaruh alkohol, ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap dan pada akhirnya kembali terjatuh ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pandai berbohong Uzumaki." Ia menjilat telinga Naruto dengan erotis. Membuat tubuh berkulit tan di hadapannya menggelinjang tidak nyaman.

Berkali-kali tubuh Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke menyentuhnya di bagian tertentu. Tanpa ia sadari sentuhan Sasuke ternyata mampu membuat kejantanannya berdiri tegak.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mengocok pelan kejantanan Naruto dalam tangannya. "Lihatlah apa yang terjadi denganmu di bawah sini." Bisiknya menggoda.

"Berisik–!" Geram Naruto malu. Napasnya tersengal, ia tidak menyangka jika melakukan hal seperti ini dengan pria sombong berwajah angkuh bisa membuat dadanya berdegup kencang dan merasakan aliran darahnya mengumpul di satu tempat di bawah sana. "Jika kau ingin melakukannya maka lakukan saja!" Teriaknya kesal tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya Dobe." Ketiga jari Sasuke dengan lembut menekan bibir bawah Naruto, memberi isyarat kepada sang pirang untuk membasahi dengan salivanya.

"Tch..." Dengan sedikit mengerenyit Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi setiap inci jemari Sasuke sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulut lalu menghisapnya. "Nhhh– hhhuff–"

"Kau seharusnya memperlakukan 'sesuatu' di bawah sana dan jemariku dengan adil Dobe."

Mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, sontak saja Naruto menarik kepalanya menjauh dari jemari berkulit pucat itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah memasukan benda besar itu kedalam mulutku! Tidak! akan! pernah!" Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda 'x', tanda sangat tidak setuju.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, tetapi cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu melakukannya untukku."

_'C-cepat atau lambat?'_ Batin Naruto tidak mengerti. "M-maksudmu kau akan melakukan hal _'ini'_ lagi denganku?"

Sasuke menaikan segaris alisnya, lalu bergumam.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukan hal ini lagi pa– Whoa!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba saat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap meja. "A-apa yang ka–AKH! sakit!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam gelas berisikan Wine. "Itu karena kau tidak membasahi jemariku dengan baik." Dengan sangat perlahan ia kembali memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam lubang pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya.

"Akhh!" Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka lebar. Ia menoleh lalu menatap tajam ke arah Saauke. "K-kau nghh– kau menggunakan Wine untuk me– AGH! A-apa itu?!" Teriaknya kencang saat ujung jemari Sasuke menekan sweet-spotnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Sasuke menyeringai lalu kembali menekan sweet-spot Naruto secara perlahan.

Naruto menggeram. "Tch! T-tentu saja! Nhh–unhh... i-ini pertama kalinya bagiku." Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, ia bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk dengan liar di lubangnya.

"Akan kupastikan hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini padamu." Lengan kekar berkulit putih milik Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"M-melakukan? Maksu– OW! OW! A-Apa yang kau masukan itu?!" Protes Naruto mencengkram lengan Sasuke cukup keras. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang ketika benda asing lunak namun keras itu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya

"Nhh– kau memang sangat sempit, tahan sebentar Dobe. rasa sakitnya akan hilang." Sasuke menggeram, ia mendorong pinggulnya perlahan hati-hati.

"AH! NHH!" Naruto menggenggam tepi meja. Cukup lama baginya untuk menyadari jika benda keras dan hangat itu adalah kejantanan Sasuke yang memaksa bagian bawahnya untuk terbuka. _'Sial–! Bagaimana mungkin benda sebesar itu cukup di dalam sana?!'_ Batinnya panik.

"Lebarkan kakimu dan rileks." Tangan Sasuke mengenggam kejantanan Naruto lalu mengocoknya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit pria bersurai pirang itu. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika mendengar desahan yang mulai mengalun dari bibir Naruto. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? jika sakitnya akan hilang." Bisiknya pelan mengecup leher dan telinga berkulit tan.

"Ahh–! Mhhh, d-dasar Teme! Unff..."

Merasakan jika tubuh Naruto sedikit lebih rileks dalam pelukannya Sasuke kembali menekan pinggulnya, memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

Naruto menggeram menahan rasa sakit. "Hahh–S-sasuke, aku tidak yakin ini akan lebih ba– UNHH!" Pupil birunya terbuka lebar.

"Di sana rupanya." Sasuke menyeringai puas. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman sebentar lagi." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"H-huh? Apa yang ka– AHH! HAAHH... S-SASUKE." Teriak Naruto saat kejantanan Sasuke mengghantam tepat mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Mhh– Naruto..." Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat. Kedua lenganya memeluk erat tubuh berkulit tan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya.

"AKHH! S-SASUKE..." Naruto bisa merasakan matanya hampir memutih sempurna. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya mungkin ia akan terjatuh ke atas lantai. "Nhh, ahh– S-sasuke, perlahan." Jemarinya menggenggam erat tepi meja.

"Kau yakin?" Sahut Sasuke, Ia menyeringai lalu menekan pinggulnya lebih dalam. "Tahan sebentar Naruto." Geramnya mengenggam erat kejantanan sang pirang.

"T-tidak bisa! aakkhh... Aku– aku hampir! Jangan mengenggam penisku seperti itu! Akhh. S-Sasuke lepas! Sakit!"

"Hhh– tidak bisakah kau menahannya?" Sasuke kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, merasa iba pada Naruto.

"Akhh– Sasuke. Hahhhh." Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit di kejantanannya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"N-Naruto. Aku hampir." Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya lebih kasar.

"Ahh! Hahh, cepat– aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Ujar Naruto di sela-sela desahannya.

"Nhhh! Naruto–!"

"AKHH– HAHH– S-sasuke!"

.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kasur dengan dua botol air mineral di tangannya. "Air?" Ucapnya menawarkan pada Naruto. Rambutnya masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air, dan tubuhnya masih terlihat lembab.

"Tidak, Terima kasih." Sahut Naruto dari balik selimutnya dengan suara parau.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mengalungkan handuknya di leher lalu duduk di tepi kasur menatap Naruto iba. "Oi dobe." Panggil Sasuke, tidak ingin di acuhkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Naruto datar.

Kesal melihat tingkah laku Naruto, Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh pria bersurai pirang itu dalam satu tarikan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Protes Naruto tidak terima.

"Bukannya seharusnya itu kata-kataku? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah selimut seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke mengernyit.

"A-aku..." Naruto terdiam, wajahnya bersemu.

Sasuke menyeringai sepertinya ia tahu alasan Naruto mengumpat di balik selimut. "Kau malu padaku?"

"A-Apa?! Aku tidak malu padamu!" Naruto kembali menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung. Aku belum pernah melakukan hal 'ini' sebelumnya." Sahutnya dengan wajah menunduk.

"Bahkan dengan wanita?" Sela Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk malu.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto menghadapnya. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku Naruto?"

"T-Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto langsung.

"Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, kau tidak akan merasa canggung lagi, dan bukannya perjanjian bisnis yang kau buat bersamaku akan lebih mudah jika kita berkencan?" Iris hitamnya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sepasang iris hitam itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Cukup lama ia terdiam dan menatap kedua tangannya. "A-aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. A-aku tidak mengerti bagaima–"

"Aku akan membantumu." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mengangguk malu, ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Bisik Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu ia balik memeluk Naruto erat, tidak menyangka jika ternyata pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

"A-aku juga mencitaimu Sasuke." Sahut Naruto, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "A-Apa mulai sekarang kau dan aku harus selalu bersama?"

"Tentu saja Dobe." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian." Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke atas kasur, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"T-teme?" Iris biru Naruto menatap takut ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di atasnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ronde dua." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Tidaaaak!"

Sepertinya Naruto belum terbiasa dengan _'cinta' _yang di berikan Sasuke.

.

"Kau terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Shikamaru menyamankan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Iris hitamnya mengamati Naruto dari jauh. "Kau terlihat lebih..."

"Hahaha..." Potong Naruto dengan tawa kakunya. "T-tidak mungkin." Tepis Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

Shikamaru memincingkan matanya lalu melangkah mendekat. "Kau tahu? Mereka bilang jika kau berkencan maka auramu akan berubah."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Katakan padaku siapa mahluk beruntung itu?" Desak Shikamaru menatap tajam.

"Itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ragu ingin mengucapkan sebuah nama yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Sasuke." Ia menyerah lalu menunduk.

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga." Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Shika..." Naruto menatap sang Nara lirih.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Bentak Shikamaru kesal. "Aku sudah tahu jika sebenarnya kau berkencan dengan Sasuke, tetapi aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulutmu sendiri."

"K-kupikir kau akan membenciku." Sahut Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja.

Shikamaru mendesah malas. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu hanya karena kau bersama Sasuke." Ia menekan dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dasar bodoh."

"Oww–oww–!"

Shikamaru tersenyum lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto. "Sekarang aku bisa bersantai." Ia melangkah ke arah pintu lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Aku ingin berlibur ke Eropa selama 6 hari. Jangan mencariku."

.

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan santai Shikamaru melangkah masuk lalu melirik ke arah seseorang yang sudah lebih dahulu berada dalam lift.

"Kau akan menjaganya?" Ujarnya membakar ujung rokok yang terselip di jemarinya.

Pria di sebelahnya hanya bergumam, seraya melangkah keluar dari dalam lift.

"Karena kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu." Shikamaru menatap tajam. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Lanjutnya ketika pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu berbalik lalu menatap sesosok pria bersurai pirang tengah melangkah ke arahnya. "Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Ia membawa pria pirang itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan memelukku! Aku harus segera bergegas" Protesnya mencoba memberontak. "Ponsel milik Shikamaru tertinggal di atas meja."

"Baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum lembut, ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap punggung Naruto yang berlari ke arah lift menjauhinya. "Dasar dobe."

.

_End_

* * *

A/N : #OppositeParty2014


End file.
